Naruto Kirigaya: The Shinobi of Sword Art Online!
by AzureKing
Summary: Sword Art Online the most anticipated game of the year turns into a nightmare when it becomes a world that if you die in the game...you die in the real world! Kazuto plays the game and becomes one of the trap victims! But, what really scares him is that a secret of his came back to haunt him! can he face his trauma and beat the game to save everyone else who trap? NarutoXharem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/Kazuto Kirigaya: The Shinobi of Sword Art Online!

**AK: i hope everyone is ready for this crossover! **

**Nero: this one we put a lot of thought into the plot like our Naruto Glory fanfic! This is a Naruto harem fanfic the girls are Asuna, Suguha/Leafa, Silica,****Lisbeth, Sinon**, **Sachi. And maybe Sakuya and Alicia Rue if you guys want just leave a review if you one or both in the harem.**

**Ak: this is a unique version of the anime SAO with a bit of my ideas! And this Naruto is going to learn jutsu's maybe...anyway enjoy this!**

A raven-haired boy was in his room using a typewriter and smiling at the paper his is working. "No matter how good technology gets, I'll get tired of using Nero-sempai's old typewriter." He stops as one of the nodes of the machine gets stuck. "Damnmit!" he opens the old technology and pushes it back to its original place, but gets a small cut in the process. "Ow! *sigh* this going to take some time getting use this thing."

Before, he can continue the story he was working on his door open up showing a girl. She has short black hair and dark grey eyes, almost blackish, the young female was wearing middle school outfit. "Nee-san I'm going to practice!" she said with a smile as she look to the boy.

The boy nods and stands to walk over to her. "O.k. Suguha-chan, just be careful heading over there." The girls nods and looks at the type-writer. "What's wrong?"

She smiles at the person she called brother, "Nero-baka gave his old typewriter to you are going to really write that story!?" she yelled as sparkles came into her eyes make the boy take a few steps back.

He nods and smile, "yeah, I can't really write it on the computer for some reason, but it feels more…I don't know, right on this thing." He said honestly. "Anyway go on Suguha you'll be late!" he said in mock serious tone.

The girl smiles gently, "Can I read what you have down when I come home?" The boy nods his head as the girl hugs him. "Thanks, Kazuto! I promise to buy you a soda on my way back!"

The boy smiles and stretches his arms out. "I finished at least 75% of the story…hmm… I should take a break." He pulls out from under his bed a NerveGear and smiles, "It's finally time to go back to the world I love!" he puts it on and lies on his bed. "LINK START!"

A [Language]... [Japanese]

Log in_::

: Account [Kazuto Kirigaya]

: Password [******]

Character Creation-

-Beta test data still available. Would you like to use it?-

[Naruto Uzumaki]

(YES) (NO)

(YES)

Welcome to Sword Art Online!

*Blink* *Blink*

I look down at my feet. A hand moved into view... my hand? I balled into a fist. "I'm back in this world!" All around him blue lights started turning into people as new players joined the game.

The boy was blond with a silver cloak around him, underneath the cloak was starting gear for the beta-testers that he had on the last he played.

XXX

"Heh, time to get a head start." Without a second thought the blonde started racing down the street, ignoring the stalls or the players looking at them. This did however catch the attention of a red-haired man.

"OI! Hold up bro!" He called out as he chased the blonde down an alley.

"Huh?"

The red-haired man put his hands on his knees as he panted a bit. "You move like you've been here before." He said after catching his breath. "You were in the beta test, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Today's my first day. Show me the basics, okay?"

"U-Uh..."

"I'm begging you!" The man said with a bow. "My name's Klein. Nice to meet you!"

Naruto sighed before smirking slightly. "I'm Naruto."

"Naruto...?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Doesn't that mean... Fishcake?"

"..."

"..."

"I'm leaving." Naruto said with a sharp turn of his heels.

"Wait! Gomen! I didn't mean to insult you! My bad bro!"

"What do you want man?"

"W-Well... uh... like I said I'm new so I was hoping you could give me some tips?"

Naruto sighed again. "This is really going to cut into my leveling... eh screw it, I can make it up later. Come one Klein I'll show you the ropes."

"Thanks a lot man!"

"No problem, just called me sensei until you can beat my level!" Naruto said with a grin.

"...Fair enough I suppose." Klein chuckles.

(Floor 01: Town of Beginnings, West Field)

"GAH!"

Naruto cringed as he witnessed an enemy boar with red eyes ram the newbie Klein right in the crotch, making him fly back and crash to the ground.

"Right in the nuts…" Klein groaned, rolling around on the ground, holding his manbits.

"You got hit by a Critical Hit." Naruto noted, "In the game, only Critical Hits from an enemy attack cause real pain. Luckily, the rest don't."

"Worst…feature…ever…" Klein groaned as he got up.

Naruto sighed, "Listen Klein-san, what's important is your initial motion input."

"Sure, I get that, but the damn boar keeps moving around." Klein complained, pointing to the boar that was shaking its butt at him.

"Keh. Don't worry Klein, it's easy." Naruto assured him as he picked up a rock, "If you do the motion input right by focusing…"

Naruto focused, with the little rock shining a bright red, "…and activate a sword skill…"

Naruto threw it at the boar, the rock hitting the boar in the butt and angering it, "…the system will ensure that the tech connects."

"Motion input…motion input…" Klein muttered to himself, looking at his katana.

"How does one put it…"

"Add a slight pause when focusing, and when you feel the skill begin to activate, let it explode when you attack!"

"Explode?" Klein wondered before finally understanding and took a stance with his katana over his right shoulder, the blade starting to glow and bright yellow.

Naruto smiled, "He's got it down."

Naruto deflected the boar's attack and kicked it towards Klein, who was ready to strike.

"RAH!" Klein let out a battle cry and successfully used the Thrust skill on the boar, leaving a red gash on its side, defeating it and making it explode in a shower of blue data shards when its HP gauge hit zero.

[Result]

[Exp] – [24]

[Col] – [30]

[Items] – [2]

"All right! I did it!" Klein cried, proud of himself.

"Congrats my new friend. Looks like you picked up on my teachings pretty quickly." Naruto said as he gave Klein a high-five.

"However…" the blond started and gave an evil, playful grin, "That lowly boar's about as weak as those annoying slimes in the other games."

"Eh?! Seriously? I thought it was a mid-level boss or something!" Klein complained.

"Are you serious? Of course not." Naruto deadpanned, pointing behind his back with his thumb to some newly spawned boars, "So how do you like SAO so far?" he asked as Klein practiced his new sword skill, "Pretty exciting eh?"

"Hell yeah!" Klein exclaimed, "There are lots of skills, right? Like blacksmithing, fishing, cooking, and other stuff?"

"You're right on the money. We've heard there are supposedly unlimited numbers of skills. Like sewing, meditation, medical, almost everything in here!" Naruto informed him. "However in exchange, there's no magic." He groaned, showing his displeasure over the fact.

"An RPG without magic huh? That's a pretty bold decision." Klein noted as he now practiced a slash skill.

"Though there are rumors that players with certain high enough stats can get special skills reserved only for them." The blond beta-tester pointed out, "They're also talking about creating job classes in the next patch as well."

Klein nodded as he suddenly cheered at getting the hang of sword skills.

"Even though we're in out Avatars, isn't it more fun to move your body as you fight?" Naruto asked, amused by Klein's enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah!" Klein said excitedly.

"Excellent!" Naruto nodded, "Shall we move on to the next monster?"

"Oh yeah, keep 'em comin'!" Klein cheered.

The two players kept on hunting monsters until sunset. Now they're on the grass, taking a well-deserved rest.

"I still can't believe it, no matter how many times I see it…That we're finally in a video game." Klein said, "Whoever made this is a genius. It's really amazing... You know, I'm glad I was born in this time."

Kirito sighed, "You made a big deal out of everything."

"Aw come on man! It's my first full dive!" Klein protested, "Players like me can't even contain their excitement."

"Then this is your first playing a game with a NerveGear?" he asked.

"I rushed out and bought the hardware to play SAO." Klein explained, "I was really lucky to get one of the ten-thousand copies. Well, you all were ten times as lucky, getting into the beta test stage. It's hard to believe that you were part of the thousand people who got to do it."

"I guess you could say something like that." Naruto shrugged as he scratched the back of his head, a usual habit of his.

"How far did you all get in the beta?" Klein asked, curious, "Were you with other people before it was over?"

"Yeah, there two other people with me as play the game. We got as far as the eighth floor in a couple of months. But this time, it'll only take about a month if things are the same." Naruto said with a smile on his face, as he and the others looked over at the setting sun.

"You're really into this." Klein said with a grin on his face.

Naruto unsheathed his katana, "To be honest, during the beta test, SAO was all I thought about, day and night. In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. It's a virtual world, but I still feel more alive here than I do in the real one. Heh."

"Fine speech sensei." Klein said as Naruto sheathed his blade.

Naruto look at the red-hair swordsman "You all want to go hunting some more?"

Klein nodded quickly, "Of course! I'd love to…"

A gurgling sounded came from Klein's stomach.

"But I'm really hungry, so I'm logging out."

"Eating food here only makes you think you're not hungry." Naruto pointed out.

Klein grinned and gave a thumbs up, "I know, but I already ordered a pizza to be delivered at 5:30pm!"

Naruto laughed, "maybe _I _should call you sensei for being prepared."

"Yup! Well, once I've eaten, I'll be back, and after this, I'm meeting with some people I know from another game. Want to friend them too?" Klein asked as he stood up.

Naruto smiles, "Sure. Thanks man."

"Hey, that's my line." Klein said.

"I see. Listen Naruto, Thanks for all your help and guidance. I'll repay you for this sometime... Mentally that is."

"Heh, hai hai." Naruto said, "I'll hold you to that."

"Thanks so much, man." Klein said as he put out his hand. "I'll see you all around."

"If there's anything else you want to know, just contact us." Naruto said as he shook Klein's hand, "You'll no doubt see me around."

"Yeah, I'll definitely do that!"

Klein waved before opening up the game menu to log out.

Naruto was about to kill more monsters he heard Klein's confused voice saying, "Huh? There's no button to log out."

"Look closer." Naruto suggested.

Klein checked again, "No, it's not here."

Naruto sighed as he opened the options menu, "Come on man, it's at the bottom of the main menu- what the?"

There wasn't a button on his main menu either.

"See? Not there." Klein told them.

"Definitely not." Naruto agreed.

"Well, it's the first day out of beta. There are bound to be some bugs. I'm sure the server people are freaking out..." Klein joked, laughing nervously.

Naruto also laughed,. "In a second, you will be too." he said, pointing at the clock on his HUD, "Because right now, it's 5:25pm."

Klein blinked before he started to freak out, "NO~! MY TERIYAKI MAYO PIZZA AND GINGER ALE~GAH~!"

Naruto chuckles "Just hurry and call the game master."

"I tried, but nothing's happening." Klein said, pointing at the GM Calling icon. "Is there any other way to log out?"

Naruto eyes widened, "No, if a player wants to log themselves out, they have to go through the menu."

"That's nuts! There's gotta be another way." Klein exclaimed before starting to do some poses, "Return! Log out! Escape!"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe if I can take this thing off my head!?"

Naruto shook his head, "You can't. Right now, we can't move our real bodies. The NerveGear intercepts anything we tell our bodies to do. Here." he said, pointing to the back of his head.

"Seriously? So we have to wait for them to fix the bug?"

Naruto shrugged, "Or for someone in the real world to remove the NerveGear from us."

"But I live alone. What about you?"

"I have sister and a mom, my dad on a business trip to America." Naruto informed him,

At that, Klein grabbed Naruto shoulders, "How old are your little sister?"

"My sister is on a sports team, and she hates games. She has nothing to do with people like us."

"That doesn't ma-"

"Geez, control your hormones, you pervert." he said as Klein let go, "More importantly, do any of you find this weird?"

"I do." Klein groaned from the ground, "It's just a bug."

Naruto shook his head, "This isn't just a bug. If we can't log out, it'll pose a serious threat for the future of virtual gaming."

Klein nodded as he got up, "Come to think of it, I think you're right."

"If they wanted to, they could just shut down the server and log everyone out." Kirito said.

"But there isn't even an announcement..." the blond katana-user added, putting his hands to his ears.

"Hmm..."

Suddenly, a loud bell started ringing, making the four players turn back towards the Town of Beginnings. Then, they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

(Floor 01: Town of Beginnings)

Naruto and Klein suddenly appeared at the starting point of SAO, and looked around to see other players appearing in blue light.

"What's going on?" asked one player.

"I don't know." Another player answered back.

"A forced teleport?" Naruto wondered.

"What the hell's going on?" Klein growled as the bell stopped ringing, "First there's no log out button and now this!"

"Hm? Up there!" Naruto shouted, pointing to the sky and drawing everyone attention to the red blinking panel up there, "That's…"

Naruto used his enhanced vision to see that the panel said "WARNING". Then, the panel expanded, also saying "System Announcement" as it spread across the sky, turning the sky red.

"What is that?" Klein wondered out loud as what looked like blood poured from the in between the panels and slowly formed into a figure with a red robe and hood, hiding its face.

"A game master?"

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Is this an event?"

"I'm scared…"

"It's fine. It's just another part of the opening ceremony."

"I don't think it's the game master. He must be the main enemy of the world of SAO." Naruto said, "Guess he came from 100th floor to taunt us."

"Attention players. Welcome to my world." the robed figure greeted.

""My world?"" Naruto parroted.

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who an control this world."

Naruto eyes widened in shock as murmurs broke out after the claim… he remembered reading about this guy and just saw him on the news this afternoon! He saw one boy looking down in shame? He read the boy lips '_aniki, why?'_ Naruto shook this outta of his and focus the matter in hand.

"Is that really him?"

"He must've spent a lot of time on this."

"I'm sure you're already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game." Kayaba said as he opened his own menu, showing the logout button missing.

Naruto put his finger in his ear to clear it out to make sure he heard right.

"I repeat… this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online."

"A-A feature?" Klein stuttered out.

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down on remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside of the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain."

A few people tried to walk out of the city square to leave, only to find the way blocked by an invisible barrier."Unfortunately, several player's friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove them and as a result, two hundred and thirteen players are dead. As well, if your health drops below zero and you die in SAO... you die in real life as well. Now hopefully this doesn't discourage you from playing the game, instead it should urge you to complete it faster. There is only one means of escape. One is to complete the game, and reach the hundredth level of the dungeon then defeat the final boss, freeing everyone. Oh and I have one present for you all, if you look in your inventories." Every player quickly checked their backpacks, only to find mirrors that quickly changed their avatars to look like their real selves.

"N-Naruto are you alright?"

"Yeah." Naruto said to the sound of Klein's voice before turning around to a different face. "Who are you?"

"And who are you?"

All around them, girls were turning into guys, buff guys were turning into fat guys, and then they looked at each other.

"You're Klein?"

"You're Naruto? How? And... You actually didn't change all that much."

"What!?" he shouted! He looks at the mirror. '_It's impossible!'_ he look like his character, his blond hair, blue eyes were still there! But, most of all he had whiskers marks on his cheeks! "But… I made sure that I would be totally different and I hid my whisker mark from everyone! I look like myself without my hair dye and make-up!" he said to himself and made Klein help snap him out of his dilemma.

"Anyway how did this happen?"

"The scan. It probably copied our face but our bodies..."

"When I first turned it on I had to calibrate my body by tapping myself all over to register my height and size."

"Oh... right. I forgot about that."

"But... but why? Why do all this?"

Naruto pointed at the large looming figure. "I'm sure he'll tell us."

"You may be asking yourselves why? Why would Kayaba Akihiko, creator of SAO do all of this? Well my goal has already been finished. To create this world and intervene in it."

"Kayaba..." Naruto growled out.

"And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players." The large figure disappeared and the stunned faces of all the players now stayed silent… then... Chaos started!

Everyone did their best to try to escape the city.

"Come with me Klein." Naruto whispered, as he pulled him into an alley. "Listen to me. I'm heading to the next village now. Come with me." Naruto said with conviction.

"Huh?"

"If what he said is true, the only way to survive is by making yourself as strong as possible. The resources are within a VR MMORPG, in other words the XP and money we can earn are limited. The fields surrounding the Town of Beginnings will soon be hunted clean. To do this efficiently we should head to the next village now. I know all the paths and dangerous areas. Even at level 1, I could still get us there safely."

"But... But you know... I spent a whole night in line to buy this game with my friends from the other game. They're out there in the plaza. I can't leave them." Klein said with a sad look.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked down. _If it were just Klein... but more...?_

"Sorry." Klein's voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I can hardly ask you for anything else, can I? So don't worry about it. Go to the next village. I used to run a guild in my last game; I can use what you taught me to get by!"

Naruto just stared at him for a moment before nodding. "All right."

"Then let's say goodbye here."

Naruto nodded once again. "If something happens, send me a message."

"Will do."

"Take care of yourself Klein." Naruto said as he waved a hand over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Don't get yourself killed out there, Naruto. If you need anything send me a message." Klein called out to Naruto's retreating form. The two went their separate ways.

XXX

Naruto was in a dead sprint, and ran out of a hidden exit to avoid any hidden PKs. His destination was far away, and getting there could mean death, but it's the only way. A wolf appeared spawned in front of him, he never once broke stride.

_I'm... I'm going to survive _With one swift motion; he cleaved the wolf in half. _In this world! And to find out why do I look like this before I was save from Konoha!_

**Ak: I diecied that i would let the reviewers deiceid!  
**

**Nero:uh...what?**

**AK: sorry i mean everyone if you guys want Naruto to learn jutsu's then please leave it on your reviews! ja ne and have a nice wheeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AK**:**here's another chapter for you all! **

**Nero: Naruto will gain a perk (fallout talk) to gain jutsu's and to make sure… everyone understand he will not be god like or invincible! If anything he has small advantage on his powers against everyone else. Enjoy and review!**

**And also thank you Dragon and sword Master for giving an idea to give Naruto his jutsu's. **

**And CloudBloodbane yes Naruto is Kirito it will be explain and also it was a typo my bad I will fix it when I get a chance.**

Naruto was in town meeting with other players possibly to talk a monster, _'December 22, 2022, exactly one month has pass since the start of SAO… the players in the game has somewhat been more calm since Akihiko made that goal to leaving this game. I got info from the paper in the game that about two thousand die during that time and to make matters worse everybody is scare to pass through the first boss.' _He thought to himself he was surprised that many people started to make groups to fight in the dungeons although he wasn't in one of them Naruto is still stronger than the rest in the meeting.

"Okay, let's get started people!" A man yells out in a stage like place. The meeting place is like a theater place, with row of seats circling a stage like place in the middle.

Naruto sit down, he was still wearing his usual clothes with an iron breast-plate and cloak.

"Thank you all for coming today." A blue hair person said gratefully, he wear a blue clothe with white lining and brown iron armor. "My name is Diabel, I like to consider my 'job' as knight."

Everyone who attend all laugh.

"There's no job system in this game!"

"Then is this meeting a joke too?"

"You should take this seriously!"

Diabel try to calm the crowd down, but it's no use, he sighs and change his expression into a serious one. "Today." He began, finally silencing everyone. "Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." Now that gained they're attention. "We need to defeat the boss to reach the second floor, and tell everyone in the town of beginning, that it is possible to beat this game! Everyone present here share this duty! Don't you all agree?"

Everyone start to nod at each other, and one by one they all begin to clap they're hands. Naruto smile as he looks on.

"Alright, then let us begin our planning. First, divide into a party of six, an ordinary party stand no chance against a boss, we need to form a raid groups using multiple parties."

Naruto had a worry look as everyone become party members he looks around to see if anybody is still need of a person. He saw two figures in the opposite direction of where he was sitting all by alone. One was wearing a red cloak and uses the hood function to hide his face.

Another was a boy with a look that seems like he was daydreaming and he had snow-white hair with ruby right eye and emerald left eye. He was wearing a white coat that only some beta-testers can get, but nobody knew that. His eyes had that far-eye look to complement that sleepy look.

The blond boy sits next to the two, "Hey, you guys get left out?" he asks the two.

"I wasn't left out." The person with the red cloak said with a melodious female voice. "I just stay out of it because everyone seemed to know each other already."

The person in white gently smiles, "It seems everyone wanted to play with their friends so I decide to keep to myself." He tone was gently as silk, but fragile as glass.

"Solo players?" Naruto ask. "Then, wanna form a party with me?" The hooded girl looks at the both of the solo players.

"That Dia guy said we can't beat the boss on our own." Naruto said. "So, at least just for this fight?"

The two players seem to think about it, before both nods to him. Naruto smile brightly at that, he nod then opening his menu to send the invite.

_Naruto Uzumaki invites you to his party. Will you accept?_

_Confirm Decline_

The hooded girl click on the confirm button, allowing the two male to see her life bar underneath theirs.

Naruto

Asuna

Nero Knight

"_Asuna huh?" _Naruto thought. '_Nero Knight…no way!'_

"Okay, have you for your party?" Diabel ask. "Then-""Wait just a sec!"

From the top rows of the seats, jump down a player with white clothes, sturdy leather armor, brown hair with spikes, also has a sword at his back. "My name's Kibaou." The person said. "I only want to say one thing before we face the boss."

Naruto raise an eyebrow, and Nero blink.

"Some of you here need to apologize! To the two thousand who have died so far!" He said as he point toward the crowds.

Naruto glare down toward the player.

"Kibaou-san." Diabel said call. "Are you referring to the beta-testers?"

"Of course I am! On the first day of this game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners and they all disappeared, they all took the good hunting spots and easy quest so they can only get stronger, and then, they all just ignored us." He then glares at the crowds. "I'm sure someone here was a beta! They should get on their knee and apologize, and give up all items and money they've hoarded, otherwise, we cannot trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!"

Naruto clench his fist, he closes his eyes and his body starts to shake. "Calm down." A whisper was heard as Naruto felt a hand in his right shoulder; he looks at Nero as he keeps staring at the man.

"May I speak?" A bald black character said as he stood up, and walk toward the man. The black man wear an iron breast-plate like Naruto, in his back was an iron axe. "My name is Egil, Kibaou-san; tell me if I have this right, you're saying that because the beta-tester didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation, correct?"

"Y-yeah..." the man said with a slight stemmer.

Egil reach to his pocket and took out a small book. "You got this guide book didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store."

"Sure I did, why?"

"It was a compiled from information given by the beta-testers."

"What? Really?"

"Seriously?" The crowd begins to mutter.

"Listen." Egil is now looking toward the crowd. "Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died, I thought the topic here, was what could we learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss."

Naruto sigh in relieve silently, Kibaou grunt in disagreement but walk away and sit-down, and Egil follow suit. "Alright, then can we resume?" Everyone nodded. "The latest edition of the guide book was just issued, and it contains information on the boss." Diabel open the book. "According to it, the boss name is Illfang the Kabold Lord. He is guarded by two assistance known as Ruin Kabold Sentinel, he is armed with an axe and a buckler, he has 4 life bars, and when the last hit red, he switch to a curved sword type of weapon called a talwar. His attack pattern changes as well."

"Wow."

"Amazing."

Diabel close the book. "That conclude the meeting, Item will be automatically distributed, EXP goes to the party that defeat the monster, ad whoever gets an item keeps it. Any objection?" No one speak. "Alright, we head out tomorrow at ten in the morning. See you there!"

Everyone stood up, some are discussing with their party, some leave, and Kibaou are apologizing to Diabel. "Man... are beta-players really that infamous?" Nero whisper.

"Maybe so, Nero-san." Naruto whisper back, until he notices that Asuna, the hooded girl, was leaving.

Night time

At night, many players are partying with one another; many were sharing drinks, stories, and stuff. Some only chat with friends, and some are enjoying the night view.

In the back, Asuna, alone, eating a cinnamon sweet bread.

"It's pretty tasty isn't it?" Asuna look toward the voice, and see her party members, Naruto and Nero, walking toward her. "Can we sit down?" Asuna didn't answer; Nero and Naruto took it as a yes from her and sit-down near her. Asuna in response keep her distance, making Naruto sweat drop and Nero tilt his head in confusion.

Naruto took out two breads, he give one to Nero and eat the other one.

"Do you two really think it's good?" Asuna ask.

"Of course." Naruto agree as Nero smiled and nods. "I've been eating this once daily since arriving in this town, we do change it up a little." Naruto he reaches to his pocket and took out two small jars.

"Change it?" the two teammates asked.

Naruto put the jar between Asuna and Nero. "Put it on your bread." Asuna look at the jar wearily, as she touch it, her finger glows, she slowly put her glowing finger to her bread, as a golden liquid thing appear on the spot she touch. Nero copies the motion and traces it in to a cross with the same golden liquid appear as well.

"Cream..?" Asuna look toward the other, Naruto and Nero already put on the cream on their breads, and eating it. She look at her bread, before slowly took a bite, Naruto stop for a moment to see her reaction, she immediately eat her bread in high-speed, finishing it in an instant.

Naruto and Nero look at each other before laughing softly. "Do you like it too?" Nero asks softly, as Asuna nod her head slowly.

Naruto smiles at the two "You can get's the cream from the quest, 'The Heifer Strike back' one village behind us. I could show you if you want."

Asuna shook her head. "I didn't come to this town to eat good food."

Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Then why did you?"

"So I can still be me, I'd rather stay myself than rot away at an inn back at the first town." Naruto and Nero look at her. "Even if I get killed by a monster, I don't want to lose to this game... To this world... no matter what."

Naruto eat his last piece of bread before saying. "I don't want any party member dying on me... So at least, you two must not die." he said, looking at Nero and Asuna.

"You got it." Naruto answer, eating his last piece of bread. "The same go to you."

The boy left, but Nero came along. "Umm…Naruto-san?"

The boy in question looks at the soft voice boy, he nods. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone… Nero-senpai." The snow-hair boy bows and leaves. Naruto smiles to himself. "I hope we can get out of here one day…" he said quietly

XXX

Floor 1: Forrest field

"Let's get over it again, we left over are supposed to target the boss helper, the ruin kabold sentinels." Naruto brief as they walk through the forest.

"I got it." Asuna said.

"Understood." Nero said and bow to his two allies'.

"I'll use my sword skill to knock their poll axe up, Nero then will stun them with his critical skill, the second he's done, switch in. " Naruto explain the plan.

"Switch?" Asuna ask.

Naruto look surprise at her. "Is this your first time in a party?" Naruto asks and also looks at Nero giving a look at that said 'what about you?'.

"Yes." She answers and Nero nods.

Naruto look very surprise at their answer, he stop and sigh. "it's like this…"

XXX

"Listen everyone." Diabel said as he comes to a stop at a large iron door. "I have only one thing to say, Lets win!" He said, pumping his fist. "Let's go!"

Diabel open the door, revealing a dark hallway, when he and the players enter, the hallway immediately fill with light as a giant re monster jump down in front of them. This monster are big, red in color, has a tail and carry an axe and shield, it is Illfang the Kabold Lord. Beside him, appear three Kabold sentinel, carrying a large two handed mace and wearing silver armor.

Illfang roar, as he and the sentinels charge toward the players.

"Comence attack!" Diabel said as the players charge toward the monster with a battle cry.

XXX

The battle rage on. "Squad A! Squad C! Switch!" Diabel order, he look at Illfang as the boss going to use it skill. "Here it come! Squad B block!" Egil manage to counter Illfang attack, and Kibao thrust his sword to Illfang. " Squad C, keep your guard up and prepare to switch." Diabel wait a moment. "Now! Switch, draw, and prepare to attack from side! Squad D, E, and F, keeps the sentinels off us!"

"Understood!" Naruto said as he attacks the monster weapon. "Switch!" Naruto charge and slash the enemy, getting a critical, thus stunning the enemy.

"Switch!" Naruto said to Asuna.

Asuna charge with her sword drawn. "Number three!"

Naruto look at Asuna. _"I thought she was a beginner... But she's incredible; she's so fast I can't even follow her blade."_

She thrust her blades multiple times in a very high speed toward the enemy, destroying it. "Good job." Naruto whispers impress.

"Amazing!" Nero said with a thumb up. "Naruto-san! Another one behind!"

Naruto quickly turn around to counter the sentinel attack, as he charge toward it, but the roar of the boss stop him. Ilfang the Kabold Lord Life has reach the red in its final bar. Illfang throw its weapons away.

"Looks like the information was right..." Kibaou said as he and the other players prepare to finish the boss.

"Stand back!" Diabel order as dash toward the boss. "I'll finish this!"

Naruto look at Diabel confused. _"We're supposed to surround it with an entire group... So why..." _Diabel peek at Nero with a small smile, gaining a surprise look from the blond. Diabel charge his weapon; prepare to finish the boss, until the boss equips its secondary weapon, a large blade with a V shape edge.

"That isn't a Talwar..." Nero whisper beside Naruto. "That's a No-dachi!"

Naruto to realize its weapon. _"It's different from the beta-test!" _Naruto thought as he clash blades with a sentinel, and push it away. "No! Jump back as fast as you can!" he yelled and grabbing the attention of someone he didn't want to get.

Illfang jump toward a nearby pillar and jump wall to wall very quickly, as it stop right above Diabel and downward slash him. Hitting him directly, and Illfang quickly release another attack bashing Diabel into the air.

"Diabel!" Kibaou scream out, but cut off as Illfang landed beside them and roar.

Naruto curse as he dash to catch a falling Diabel. "Guh!" Naruto grunt.

"Diabel-san!" Nero call as he run toward the fallen body of Diabel, Nero look at Diabel's life bar, decreasing to red and still decreasing. "Why did you try to do it alone?" Nero asks as he started to take out a potion.

"Yeah! That was reckless!" Naruto said, putting Diabel to the floor.

But, to the two surprises, Diabel hold Nero's hand, stopping the kind boy from giving him a potion. "You two were... a beta testers weren't you? You know what I was doing."

Nero and Naruto look surprise at his words. "You were after the last attack rare bonus item. You were a beta tester too?" Naruto ask.

Diabel nods. "Please... you two... defeat... defeat the boss... for everyone..." Diabel said as he disappears. Everybody else could only look on.

"_When this game started... all I was thinking was surviving..." _the blond sword-user thought as he remembers the day he said good bye to Klein."_However... Diabel was a beta tester... but you never abandoned other players, you led everyone and you fought brilliantly. "_

Naruto felt a hand in his shoulder, he look and see a determined pair of eyes, Naruto smile as he rise his sword. "Ready?" he asked.

Nero look surprise, but he shook his head and he raises his knife. "Hai!"

Naruto nod as the two of them look toward a roaring Illfang. Naruto and Nero clench their weapons, Asuna quickly stand beside them. "I'll go too."

"Thanks." Naruto said. The three of them charge, "Well do it just like the sentinels!"

""Got it."" Nero and Asuna said.

Illfang notice three figures charging at him, Illfang quickly charge a sword skill.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Nero cries out as he charge a sword skill, the two sword skill clash as Illfang and Nero both was thrown.

Naruto uses the opportunity to dash behind Illfang and slash him in the back. Gaining a critical hit. "Asuna now! Switch!"

Asuna charge on Illfang, but to their surprise Illfang quickly recover from Naruto critical hit.

"Asuna!" Naruto scream out to her.

Illfang slash Asuna, but to the two boys surprise, she evade, tough her cloak got destroy in the process, revealing her beautiful light brown hair, and her determined brown eyes. She charges up her sword skill. "Hyah!" She thrust her sword, throwing Illfang to the back, and almost hitting Naruto.

Naruto and Nero stun seeing Asuna form behind her cloak. The blond shook his head. "He's coming back!" he stood up and charge at Illfang, they clash blades, Naruto striking him, Nero sneaking behind him stabbing his back, and Asuna thrusting Illfang. Illfang bounce back, ready to strike Asuna, but Naruto and Nero intercept him, The clash of blades two against one begin, they clash blades, hit after hit, flawless teamwork, but Illfang manage to evade Nero's attack. "Damn, they can adapt to a party's plan of attack!"

Naruto 'tch' as he dash in front of Nero, taking the hit that throw them into Asuna. Asuna and Nero got up, and see Naruto HP bar decrease greatly. "Naruto!" Asuna scream. But a shadow upon them cut them off; they look up and see Illfang upon them. He slash downward, Asuna and Nero prepare to block it, but a blur run past them. "We'll hold them off until your recover!" Egil saidas he counter Illfang strike.

"You're..." Nero whisper, then he smiles and took out a potion and drink it.

Naruto opens his eyes to see a worry looks from Nero and Asuna. "Forgive me..."

"Don't do that again, please!" Nero said with a sigh.

"I'm glad you're fine..." Asuna whispers.

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "Sorry... Anyway, let's help them out." Naruto said pointing at a group of players that hold Illfang off got thrown and Illfang jumping to finish them in one strike.

Nero quickly dash toward them, charging a knife skill. "Watch out!" He yells as he jump to Illfang. "Like I'll you strike first!" Nero manage to land a hit as Ilfang didn't see him, in result Illfang was thrown and fall, creating a crater. "Asuna! Naruto! One last hit, we'll do it together!"

""Roger!"" Asuna and Naruto said, as they charge.

"""Hyaaaaahhhhhh!""" Asuna, Nero, and Naruto cry out as they charge at Illfang, Illfang slash at them, which Nero counter, then Naruto change his swords grip into a reverse then jump and slash Illfang neck, and follow by Asuna multiple thrusts. Ilfang roar in pain as he pushes back. Nero got his two teammates up and he smiles at the two and move his head towards the beast. They smile and all three went to attack! Nero jumps up and stabs the monster in its forehead, Naruto stabs the monster in its heart, while Asuna thrust into it fat belly! A blinding light start to appear around Ilfang, as Illfang destroyed into a million pieces.

"We... we did it!" A player said as they all cheer.

_CONGRATULATION!_

_Your team has cleared this floor._

Every one of them got EXP, leveling them up, and Naruto team getting the highest as they were the ones finishing the boss together.

Naruto pant, as he looks at the message he receive.

_Congratulation_

_Your team got the 'Tri-disaster' bonuses and received the three last attacking bonuses! And your team gains a special item as well!_

_Bonus Item:_

_Rikudou Sennin's coat of Rinnegan _

_The Forbidden scroll –Konoha's scroll-_

_And the special passive skill 'chakra'_

Naruto eyes widen at the list, "this can't be a coincidence anymore! Someone in the company of SAO knows who I really am!" before he can continued he was interrupted.

"Good work." Asuna said as she, Nero and Egil walk to him.

"I know you can do it bro." Naruto said with a grin and a thumb up.

"That was an excellent swordsmanship." Egil said. "Congratulation, this victory belong to you."

"No..." Naruto whisper, but he was cut off as every player clap their hands for him, his deeds of destroying the boss.

"Why?" A yell of question stop the crowds. "Why did you let Diabel die?"

"Let him die?" Asuna ask.

Kibaou glare at her. "Of course! You knew the technique that boss used! If you told us up front about that, he wouldn't have died!"

A whisper broke among the crowds at that information.

"He must be a beta-tester!" A player accuse. "That's why he knew all the boss attack patterns! He knew but didn't tell us! Other beta-user are here too right? Come out!"

The crowds begin muttering again, but now they all suspect each other of beta-testers.

Naruto grits his teeth. _"This is bad... At this rate... "__Naruto_ remember Diabel last words, he looks at his newly acquire item and made a decision, he swallow hard.

"Hey come on..." Egil said trying to calm them down.

"Hehe... Hahahahahahahaha!" A laugh gains all of their attention to Naruto, who is laughing beside a stun Asuna and Nero. "Ahahahahahaha... A beta-tester?" Naruto stood up. "I wish you didn't compare me to those newbies! BAKA~!"

"W-what?" Kibaou ask surprise like the other crowds.

"Most of thousands beta-tester were beginners who didn't know how to level up. You guys are better than they are." Naruto said as he walks past the crowds toward Kibaou. "But I ain't like them... I made it higher than anyone else during the beta-test, the reason I know the boss skills, is because I fought monsters with katana skills on floor far above us." Naruto looks at them with an evil grin. "I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker."

"W-what... that's... That's way worse than a beta-tester! Your cheating! A cheater!" Kibaou said.

"Yeah! A cheater!"

"A beta-tester and a cheater!"

"A beater!"

"That's bullshit/ foolish talk!" two voices in unison silence them. "What do you mean 'I alone' huh? Don't you forget us!" Naruto looks at the voice to find his two teammates walking towards him.

"Nero...Asuna…" Naruto whispers.

"We all fought like idiots against bosses and monsters at floor above..." Nero said. "Don't you all forget it."

Everybody was stun at his teammate's revelation, Naruto smile. "Huh... so that make us a couple beaters huh? I like it."

Nero softly laughs. "That's right... We are a couple of beaters..." Naruto said as he open his equipment options.

"From now on don't compare us with the other testers." Naruto said as he equips his coat. Naruto was white coat that said 'Rinnegan' at the top and bottom of his coat said 'Second_Rikudou Sennin_' everyone swore his eyes switch colors! And the three left to the next floor.

"Wait." The two of them stop. "I never ask where did you two know my name." the only girl asks.

"OH! So sorry for using your first name without permission ma'am!" Nero said in an apologetic tone. Naruto nod in agreement. "Or did we miss the pronunciation?"

"Where did you two learn it?"

"You can see other HP bars around yours, right here." Naruto explain while pointing at his HP bar. "Isn't something written next to it?"

Asuna look at her HP bar. "Naruto... Nero..." Asuna read. "Naruto and Nero?"

"Yes." Nero answers with Naruto nod.

Asuna then giggle, surprising them both. "So it's been there all this time! Naruto of the ice, and Nero of the snow right?" both realize that she was making fun of the color and personality of the two boys.

They all smile at each other and look at the giant door. Naruto smiles, "Alright last chance guys… you sure you guys want to travel with me?"

Nero nods, "my aniki told me to stick by my friends always!"

Asuna smiles at the blond boy, "mm-hmm I'm sure kitsune-kun!" making Naruto blush at the nickname.

"Let's show everyone what three beaters can do!"

"'And what three heroes can do.'"

"Yeah! I'll see this through till the end with you guys!"

**AK: I need someone to help me on the jutsu's if anyone interested! And next chapter is small flash back of Naruto past, Suguha reaction to Naruto's state, and Sachi! Please review and have nice wheeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Suguha was watching her brother in lifeless comatose state, "Onii-chan…" her eyes started to become moist…her heart was breaking that her strong and healthy brother. She remember the day it happen four months ago… the day her brother…no the man she love was trap in that horrible game.

_Flashback!_

_"Good match, Sugu-chan!" her best friend (besides Kazuto-kun, of course), Yukiko, cheered, patting her on the shoulder as she sat down, pulling off her helmed and brushed sweat-soaked hair off of her face._

_"Thanks, Yukiko-chan." Suguha smiled at her chestnut-haired friend and leaned back with a deep sigh. She had just won a match against a third-year starter of the kendo team, something she couldn't wait to tell Kazuto-kun about, (__remember Naruto is Kirito including his life and name)__ but the match had left her exhausted and sore. She knew her brother would be proud of her. He was a kendo prodigy, best in his age group and able to fight on even ground with those years older than himself, but then one day he had up and quit without a word of explanation._

_Suguha knew why, though. Kazuto-kun had found out that he was adopted, not really blood related as they had always thought. Suguha had been overjoyed at the news, as she now could pursue her feelings for him without fear of what the world would think, but Kazuto had taken it in with far less happiness. He had become colder and more withdrawn from everyone, including his friends except for a senpai he sees to learn more about computers from school, and it had broken her heart that Kazuto-kun didn't feel comfortable around them anymore. For ages, all he had done was play games and do his schoolwork. Only in the last few months had he really started to open up to her again._

_"So, ummm," Yukiko started hesitantly, and Suguha turned to look at her, one eyebrow raising in curiosity that was quickly sated as she saw what her friend was doing._

_Blushing, looking shy and embarrassed, while looking at her hands and fiddling with the hem of her shirt._

_"Yes, I'm spending some time with Kazuto-kun today, and no you can't come over this time. He's going to help me with my homework, and then I'm going to watch a movie with him." Suguha said with a sigh and in her mind a sly, perverted grin. She was well aware that several of her friends had crushes on her Kazuto-kun. "You can come over Friday, though, if you like."_

_Yukiko looked momentarily crushed, but brightened up at the prospect of hanging out with Suguha-chan and Kazuto-kun in a mere two days. _

_Before she could reply to the offer, the door to the dojo slammed open violently, and Suguha's classmate and long time friend Nagata Shinichi burst in, eyes a little wild as they flew over the rooms occupants. Landing on Sugu, he dashed over to her and leaned over, bracing his hands on his knees, sweaty and breathing hard._

_"Suguha-chan!" he coughed and Suguha glared at him, reaching for her shinai. She knew Nagata had a crush on her, but she had told him time and time again to address her by her last name. Before she could beat him into the mats, however, he started speaking again. "Suguha-chan, you have to get home! It's a disaster, it's terrible!"_

_"What are you talking about, boy?" Suguha's sensei demanded coming over to them. Suguha felt a tightening in her chest, a dark feeling of foreboding washing over her._

_"IT'S YOUR BROTHER! HE'S TRAP IN A TERRORIST ATTACK!" Nagata shouted loudly, grabbing Suguha by her shoulders. "Everyone who played Sword Art Online has been trapped in the game! Over three hundred people have died so far because people tried to get their NerveGear off! Nero-senpai best friend Yun told me to tell you!"_

_"Sword...Art...Kazuto-kun!" Suguha mumbled to herself in shock. That was the name of the game her cousin had been talking about recently! He was supposed to be...working on the story...right now, but he seems a little bored before she left… and with his habit of his finishing his work early… OH GOD!_

_She was on her feet, shoes back on, and out the door before anyone could move a muscle or say a single word. She ran faster than she had ever run before, praying that she would get home to find that Kazuto had never logged into the game. Her feet hurt from being improperly put on without socks, the freshly started rain and win pummeled and soaked her, but none of it mattered._

_Nothing mattered more than getting home to her Kazuto-kun._

_Several minutes later, she arrived at her house to see one of her worst nightmares. Her beloved brother being wheeled out of their front door on a full-sized ALS (Advanced Life Support) gurney towards a waiting ambulance, an ambulance under the watchful eye of a squad of JDF Marines (Japanese Defensive Forces). They were, however, insignificant to her right now, as was the yellow police tape that she ran straight through as she dashed towards the gurney._

_"Hold it, girl!" one of the Marines said in accented Japanese as he grabbed her around the middle. "This is a crime scene; I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."_

_Suguha, normally one to obey the authorities in her life, but decided that her brother was more important and swiftly applied the S.I.N.G concept that her sensei had taught her to free herself from male attackers. Four strikes, four targets. Stomach, Instep, Nose, Groin. Caught unawares, not having expected her to target...such areas, the Marine released her with a stifled yelp of pain __(poor bastard! XD)__, and she used the opportunity to get another five yards closer to her crush before being promptly apprehended again, this time by a pair of Marines. Not willing to suffer the same pain and embarrassment as their comrade, they held her arms behind her back. No matter how hard she struggled, there was no way she was getting free of that._

_"Kazuto-kun! Wake up!" she screamed, tears blurring her vision and dripping down her face, where they mixed with the rain. Her cousin didn't move, didn't respond, didn't even seem...alive. "Kazuto-kun, please wake up! You HAVE to wake up! You promised me, Kazuto-kun! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Suguha-chan, you should probably be heading home. I can't let you stay anymore and its getting dark already." This voice came from Kazuto's high school a sophomore name Yun Hakkagu (Translation note: Fire starter) he is best friends with Nero before he as well got trap in the game. Yun's family was extremely wealthy and made sure that Kazuto and Nero got the best treatment as possible. Nurses dedicated to both and the other SAO victims at the regional hospital came telling them to go home since visiting hours are over. The doctors and nurses started to lose hope for their patients and some of them couldn't bear to see any more families lose their love ones.

Of course, even more so had they become attached to young Suguha Kirigaya. When all the other victims' families eventually stopped coming to visit, she alone continued to visit. Bringing fresh flowers, talking to him, reading to him. Many of them would bend the rules until they were nigh on unrecognizable for her, and some would drive her home at night so that she could stay longer. HELL, even Yun picks her up in the morning in Sunday's to visit his best friend…

"Ah! Yes, of course, I'm so sorry nurse." Suguha started, looking at the clock and realizing how late it was. Getting to her feet, she gathered her things and bowed low to the nurse. "Thank you very much, Lily-san. I'll see you tomorrow after kendo practice."

"Alright, be careful heading home." The nurse now name Lily smiled as the girl rushed away, heading for the parking lot and her bicycle. She took one last look at the unconscious face or Kazuto Kirigaya and turned off the light with a sad sigh. So many lives ruined, and for what?

Later that night, in the darkness of his inn room, Naruto sat on the window sill and stared out across the dimly lit town, his mind going over everything that had happened. Diabel dying, the growing division in the player base between those that supported Beta Testers and those that wanted them gone. Nero and Asuna were training knowing that Naruto were far above them. He throws his sword into the wall although he couldn't pierce it… "I swear to the Sennins of Konoha…I'll find out why is this happening."

He went to his bed hoping to get a well-deserve sleep. Little did he know that multiple people were watching him fall to death's younger brother sleep.

"So…when?" A male voice asked oozing with arrogance.

"In TiMe He MuSt AwAkEn To ThE rInNeGaN!" another said in voice that seemed to fade in and out.

"I say we make him awaken it faster than Akihiko programmed us too!" a young woman said with a bit seduction in her tone.

"Agree!" the voices said with more others agreeing as well!

_**Naruto was running! From an angry mob of people coming after him with torches and rope while yelling 'demon'. "Itachi-nee-chan, where are you!?" he scream as tears of fear came from him as a dead-end came. "Please tou-san, kaa-san, even Kasumi-san please someone help!" But, no help came to him and the people beat the boy in the will make the boy suffer for weeks. As the left him a teenager with weasel mask came down and held the boy to his chest… Naruto he sobs from the person. "Why? Kushina-sensei said you were at the house! WHY did she lie to me? Forgive me Naruto-kun I was not fast enough to save from those bastards! I don't deserve your kindness!" he cried out to him. **_

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat! "Not again!" he looks at the mirror in his room. Blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers marks, a tan skin tone. "…after that man save me from it all…it continues to haunt even when I open my eyes…" he open his inventory and pull out a sleeping drug he guzzled it down and landing on his bed. "Second…times…the charm…" he fell asleep again knowing this time he will get his pleasant dreams.

A month forward! April 8, 2023 - Floor 11 Taft

"Here's to us! The moonlit Black Cat! Cheers!"

""""Cheers!""""

A group of five people cheers at a large table, raising their silver cups.

"And here's to Naruto-san and Nero-san, the two people who saved our lives! Cheers!" One of the five people, a blond hair male, wearing a black beanie, orange cloak, gray armor, yellow shirt and a brown pant said.

""""Cheers!""""

"C-cheers.." Naruto said awkwardly, a little not used of being with many people. Right now, our two heroes are at a small tavern in the town, cheering with the group of five people they save at the forest a moment ago. Asuna left them to go help a friend she made in a quest and won't come back in sometime.

"Cheers." Nero said as he slowly drank the goblet of its contents.

"You two saved us!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you."

"Thank you so much!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Naruto said, waving his hand.

"I was really scared." The female of the five people said, she has black hair, green eyes, and she wore a blue armor with light blue clothing inside, she also wore a white long gloves and a blue skirt. "Then when you two came and save me, I was really glad." The girl said, wiping some of her tears from her left eye.

"S-sure..."

"Um... Naruto-san, I know this is really rude to ask, but what level are you two at?" One of the five people asked, this one is a reddish brown haired male, wearing full set iron armor with crimson shirt inside and a black pant.

Naruto looks at Nero who was pass out on the floor from accidently drinking some alcohol then looks at the red player. "We're level 20 or so." He then look at his HP bar and look at the word 'LV 40' under his health bar and Nero said 'LV 37'. The blond remembers when Asuna left she was at 'LV 39'.

"Hee... That isn't too far from us; it's really amazing that it's only you two."

"Keita, you don't need to be so polite, the two of us can't really target many enemies at once, that is why we usually hunt small groups of enemies or isolated enemies, it isn't that efficient." Naruto said to the male, now identified as Keita.

"Oh... oh I see... by the way... what happened to your friend? I don't think you can get hammered from weak Level 11 sake!"

Naruto and the rest of the people looked at Nero who was shifting in his sleep. "He always was lightweight with alcohol. He took some by accident from my home when my da- uncle didn't finish it and well…there he is again…" he laughs weakly as Nero kick the guild's only female leg in his sleep. "And also he sleep-fights…"

" NO! I don't want cherry blossoms cream on my black lotus cookies..." Nero said.

Everyone looks at Nero with a sweatdrop. Before, Naruto can wake Nero back to the land of the living; he was punch in the stomach as Nero was on his feet, but still dreaming. "Take that you crappy ninja!" Everyone took a step back as Naruto roll up his sleeve…

Ten seconds later

Nero woke up with his head cover in bruises, "gomen." He apologizes and bows Naruto accepts it and the party continues.

"In that case." Keita said after watching Naruto recover. "Naruto, Nero, what would you think about joining our guild?" the two looked at him in surprise. "The only one that we have who can occupy as a vanguard is Tetsuo, a mace user." He pointed to purple wearing member of the group and then walked towards the only female in the group and pats her head. "Her name is Sachi, I'd planned her to switch to sword and shield use so she could fight in the front." He said as he keeps petting her. "But she said she isn't really sure how, so do you two think you can show her the ropes?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm useless." The girl, Sachi, said as she moved to the side a step out of Keita's hand reach. "I can't go out and fight in the front rank, I'd be scared."

"Just hide behind your shield!" One of the groups, a brown hair male wearing a iron breastplate with purple cloth and black pant, Tetsuo, said.

"You've always been a scaredy-cat." Keita said.

"Booo..." Sachi proofed her cheeks at that remark, everyone else excluding Naruto and Nero, laugh at that.

"Everyone from our guild is from our school's PC research club. Ah... but don't worry, you two will fit in soon, right?" Keita asked the rest of his guild's mates as they all nod their heads.

Nero and Naruto looked at each other, "It's your call." Nero said.

"... Are you sure?" Naruto whisper.

"I'll follow you."

Naruto then went silent, thinking the offer very hard, on one hand, he and Naruto will gain the allies that could maybe understand them and Asuna can finally talk to another girl about –women things- both shudders at the many things that will scar their lives... on the other hand, there's a big chance they will all die, and the last thing they want is to see friends die in front of them.

After a long silent, he finally answered. "Okay... then we will join after all." Naruto looked at them all. "Thanks."

Nero smiles, he then also looked at them all and bows. "Please take care of us!"

Everyone smiled widely and crowded the two. "Let's all do our best!"

XXX

Floor 20: Sunlit Forest

"Hyah!" A brown hair male wearing a white hat, iron breast plate, green cloth and dark green pant thrusts his spear into the monster 'Praying Mantis', he is Sasamaru, one of the member of the 'Black Cats of the Full Moon', the guild Naruto and Nero has joined.

Right now, Naruto and Nero with their newly joined group are hunting plus training at the forest that they all met at for the first time, and Naruto tried to teach Sachi how to be a vanguard.

The monster hissed as it back away, Sachi moved up forward slowly to attack, but the monster roared at her, Sachi rise her shield and back away in fright, the green wearing spearman thrust his spear again, but this time the monster instead of backing away, slashed at Sachi pushing her back, the monster prepared another slash but a blade stabs the monsters left eye! She looks to see Nero who was holding a scythe! This was Nero's bonus item from the Tri-disaster challenge from the first boss it's able to level up with it user Nero is so far the only person in SAO to gain such a weapon and it was call Heaven's Cutter.

"Sachi, get back!" Naruto said from the rear as he moved up to the front, the mantis raised one of its bladed arm to attack again, but Naruto cut its arm, the mantis hissed in pain as it now looks at the blond and raised its other arm, Naruto, knowing what will happen, countered it by knocking back the mantis's arm. "Tetsuo! Switch!"

"Right!" Tetsuo dashed forward, weapon shining signaling his attack. "Hyaaah!" Tetsuo strike the mantis's body with his mace, killing it.

_Congratulation_

_Lv Up! Tetsuo_

_22 – 23_

"All right!" Tetsuo cheered as the other congratulate him.

Nero smiled, watching the other as Naruto gave Tetsuo a pat on the back and congratulating him.

XXX

"So the lead group made it through to floor 28..." Keita said as he read a newspaper called 'Weekly Argo', a newspaper that tells the players about what's going on in this world. "Amazing... Hey Naruto, what's the difference between us and the lead group?"

Right now, the group is resting after a long hunt; Naruto and Keita are resting near a cliff edge, Naruto sitting reading the scroll he got from the first boss, and Keita lying down reading his newspaper.

"They know all the fastest way to get EXP, and they don't share them." Naruto answered as he tucks away the mysterious scroll.

Keita sighed. "I'm sure that's part of it, but I think its willpower."

"Willpower?"

Keita stood up. "You might say it's a determination to protect one's friend... no, everyone." Naruto looked at Keita. "Right now, they're still protecting us, but I'd like to think my will is just as strong." Keita looked at the other, who was resting at a higher edge of the cliff. "Naturally, our first priority is our friend's safety, but someday, we want to make it up there, to the top, with everyone else."

Naruto looked at the other, who right now are joking around, with Nero showing the others his unique weapon and made a couple of flashy moves.

"I see... You start to sound like a friend of mine." Naruto said, looking at the sky.

"Eh?! Really?"

"Yeah, he really likes saying stuff like that." Naruto smirks at his mind '_Klein' _he chuckles.

"Mr. Klein is the friend you're talking about?" silver cloak boy looked behind him to see Nero walking towards him, the blond nods.

Keita smiles at the two. "Hey leader, looking good!" Keita looked behind him only to see the orange cloak member of the group, Ducker, putting him into a headlock.

"So we're going to be up there with the 'Holy Dragon Alliance' and the 'Knights of the Blood Oath'?" Tetsuya asked as he and the others came down toward them. Nero frown about the 'Holy Dragon Alliance' he meet them many times because they wanted his scythe and almost PK (player killed or player killer depending how you use it.) him when he left his guard down.

"So what? There's nothing wrong setting up high goals, first we reach lv 30." Keita said still in a headlock.

"What? That's impossible."

"Yeah right!"

"That's some goal leader!"

"Naruto! Please get off me!" Nero said, trying, and failing, to escape from Nero who was giving him a headlock.

Naruto only laughed and let Nero go and watched the group. "You know, if the 'Black Cat' ever do grow up, and make it to the front lines, Keita's ideals may change the insular atmosphere up there."

Naruto nod. "Yeah... I really hope they do survive..." the 'second _Rikudou Sennin_' looked away, looking at his still secret lv.

"We should tell them about our lv." Nero advice. "I've been getting bad omen from this white lie…"

"We will... Eventually, but for now, let it be."

Nero sighs sadly, looking at his lv 37 words below his HP bar. "Alright."

XXX

Floor 11: Taft

"I have an announcement for you!" Keita said, gaining all the members attention. Right now, they are at an inn room, gathering for the announcement. "As of our last hunt, we saved 20.000 coins!"

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!"

"Before too long, we'll be able to buy our own house." Tetsuya said.

"Hey hey! Why don't we get more equipment for Sachi?" The green spearman of the group said.

"Yeah!" Keita agree.

"No." Sachi shook her head. "I'm fine as I am."

"Don't worry about it." Sasamaru said. "Besides, we can't make Naruto and Nero protect us forever."

"I'm sorry you two." Sachi said to the two boys.

"We don't mind." Nero said.

"Yeah! One of the comrade's jobs is to keep their comrades away from harm! Besides, it's what a friend does!" Naruto said with thumbs up after joining them his mood started to change for the better.

"Sorry about that you two." Keita looked at Sachi. "Sachi, I know it's hard to change jobs, but you're almost there, let's all do our best!"

Sachi nodded, but she looked down on the floor, her bang covered her eyes.

XXX

Night has come, all the members of the guild 'Black Cat' has gone to sleep, all but two people.

"So we're going to **Bloody** Wolf Plains?" Nero asked as they were walking through town.

"Yeah... We need to train; killing low lv enemy won't make us stronger." Naruto answered.

"I don't like doing things in secret from the others like this..." the kind boy said. "Bad omens are coming…"

"I don't like it either, but we need to get stronger so we could protect them all. Bad omens or not right?"

Nero nodded in understanding.

Floor 28: Wolf Plains

"There's a fight..." Naruto said as he and Nero walked in the moonlight.

"Yeah..." Nero said, hearing the roaring and the growling of the wolfs.

The two of them arrived at a hill, below them are three players wearing Japanese armors and weapons with all red cloth beneath the armor and one familiar player fighting one giant 'Crimson Wolf' and some ordinary crimson wolfs.

"Klein..." Naruto whisper.

Klein, the novice the blond helped when he was still lv 1, now is a skilled player with impressive combination with his team. He finishes the giant 'Crimson Wolf' in one slash from his katana.

Klein released his breath in relieve, he then noticed the two figure at the hill. "Oh? It's Naruto! Oi, you guys clean up the rest of the trash mobs."

"Sure!" One of Klein's crew said.

"I was thinking I hadn't seen you in a while! You out leveling this late?" Klein asks as he walked closer and stopped in front of them, but then he noticed something, a mark above both Naruto and Nero's HP bar. "That mark... Did you two join a guild?"

"Yeah I guess..." Naruto answer, looking away.

"Hey! We can move on!" Klein's guild members said, finishing the last enemy.

Naruto started to walk away past Klein with a yawn, Nero following behind him. "Nice to meet you Klein-san." Nero said.

"See you around Klein." Naruto said his goodbye, following Nero.

"Yeah..." Klein looked at Naruto. "Geez... You still bother with that?"

XXX

Floor 11: Taft

Naruto turned around and left the alley way, ready to return to the inn that is until a message from Keita appeared. Naruto blinked. _"A message from Keita?" _Naruto thought as he opened the message. _"Sachi left and hadn't return, we're heading out to the dungeon area, if you learn anything, let me know."_ Naruto read the message in his mind.

"Sachi..." Naruto whispered. He opened his skill menu, and selected 'Track.' Naruto's eyes went green and so does his vision, Naruto inhaled, searching for Sachi's scent, he found it, and so does her foot print. Naruto then quickly ran following her scent and the foot print.

Taft Bridge Sewer

Sachi was under the bridge sewer, sitting there while holding her knee up, away from everything else only hearing the calm sound of the flowing water.

"Sachi." Sachi instantly looked towards the person who called her.

"Naruto..." She whispered, looking at the wet blond standing there.

"Everyone's worried." Naruto said walking closer; Sachi only looked away and hugged her knee tighter. Naruto then stopped near her and sit down.

"Hey Naruto... Let's run away together." She said breaking the silence.

Naruto choked on his saliva. "*Cough* *Cough* Run away from what?" Naruto asked.

"From this town... from the monsters... from the Kuroneko... from the Sword Art Online."

Naruto choked on his saliva again, almost fell into the water.

"D-do you mean a double suicide?!"

Sachi smiled a hollow smile. "That might be okay."

"What?!" the blond Sennin pales from what she said.

Sachi shook her head. "No, sorry, that was a lie. If I had the courage to die, I wouldn't hide in the safety of the town would I?"

Naruto just smiled at her awkwardly.

"Hey, why can't we leave this place?" Naruto lost his smile. "Why do we have to die even though this is just a game? What's the point of all this?"

"I don't know." Naruto said looking at the flowing water. "But I don't think there's a point."

"I'm afraid of dying." Sachi said, looking at the water.

Naruto looked at her in surprise. "You're afraid of dying?"

"I'm so scared; I haven't been able to sleep lately..."

"You won't die." Sachi looked at Naruto with surprise.

"Really? How can you say so for sure?"

"The black cat guild is a strong guild, our margin of safety is well above average, and Tetsuo, Nero, and I are here. There's no need for you to force yourself to the front ranks, we three can take them all on!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I really don't have to die?" Sachi asked. "I can get back to reality someday?"

Naruto nodded with his grin intact. "Yes, you won't have to die, as long as I live, I won't let you die! So just shout my name and I'll come running!"

Sachi looked at him in surprise and smiled as tears started to roll down her eyes. "Thank you..."

"Don't mention it!" Naruto said. As he walks Sachi back to the inn.

A boy with green hair and two bangs on his face that were dye orange smirks, "Ahh…the boy loves the weak girl…interesting…" he disappears as if was never there to begin with.

Diamond Inn

Naruto sigh as he lied down on the bed, after finding Sachi, he messaged the others that Sachi was fine, the good thing is that the others didn't ask too many things, if they did ask too many questions, and it'll put Sachi in an awkward position. Right now Naruto only wore a black shirt and black pants, he yawned, and preparing to sleep but a knock on the door stopped him as he stood up. "Come in."

The door opened revealing Sachi carrying a pillow and wearing a white sleeping gown. Naruto blink at the sigh, and he looked away with a red face. "I'm sorry; I just couldn't get to sleep."

Naruto blinked as he looked at her in shock.

Later that night...

Naruto can't sleep, he never EVER falls asleep with a girl by his side (except for Suguha in thunderstorms), and beside him is Sachi, who Naruto think is sleeping. _"There are lots of players like Sachi who are afraid of dying... But they cry, laugh, and live as best as they can in this world... That's why I'll protect this guild with my life and save them from this worlds pain! One way or another!"_

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked beside him at the awake Sachi, Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, you're going to survive."

Sachi smiled at him with a red face as she tried to get back to sleep. Naruto dropped his smile as he looked towards the roof. _"As long as we're here... I'll protect you all." _Naruto thought to himself.

In another room, Nero also thought of the same thing. He left to train with his scythe.

XXX

"Well then, I'll be going!" Keita said to the others as he stood in front of the town portal. "Teleport! Town of Beginnings!" With that said, he disappeared.

"I can't believe buying our own house feels this exciting!" Sasamaru the green spearman said.

"You sound like an old man!" Ducker said as he hit Sasamaru playfuly. The others only laughed at that.

"Hey! Let's make some cash while Keita's buying the house!" Tetsuo suggested.

"Will we buy furniture?" Sachi asked feeling excited.

"Want to get up to the dungeon?" Ducker asked.

"Wouldn't our usual hunting ground be better?" Naruto asked, feeling slightly worried.

"Yeah, I don't really like the dungeon that much... Too many traps and creepy places." Nero said, shivering slightly at the creepy places part.

"We can do it way faster above." Sasamaru said.

"At our level we'll be fine." Ducker said.

Naruto and Nero didn't look convinced by it.

XXX

Floor 27: Dungeon

"I told you we'd have no problem!" Sasamaru said, walking in front.

The 'Black Cat' guild are facing no dangerous resistance so far, but even so, Naruto still doesn't looked convinced. "Naruto, keep an eye for traps." Nero whispered. The dungeon areas are a glowing teal color boxes like area, where the road, wall, and roof are made of teal boxes.

"Okay..." Naruto whispered back. _'I should call Asuna to get back here just in case…'_

"We might be almost at the front line!" Sasamaru said carrying his spear in his shoulder.

"Heck yeah!" Ducker agreed but he then noticed something. "Oh?"

Ducker ran ahead as he found a symbol like thing on a wall, he touched it and the wall turn into a door.

"_A hidden door? Here?" _Naruto thought, shocked and suspicious.

"_This feeling…this is the omen!" _Nero looks at Naruto who seems to notice the timing was too suspicious.

Ducker opened the door, inside in the middle of the room is a treasure chest. "Oh?! A treasure chest!" Ducker, Sasamaru, and Tetsuo all went inside.

"W-wait!" Naruto warned, still feeling suspicious as he, Sachi, and Nero walked inside.

The moment Nero stepped inside, a feeling of dread washed over him like a thousand bolt. _"What the..." _

Ducker smiled at his finding, he crouched and opened the chest, but instead of treasures, the chest triggered an alarm.

_*Tiiiit* *Tiiiit* *Tiiit*_

Naruto and Nero knew it well; they are in a very dangerous situation. Nero saw a stunned Sachi and kicks her out of the room "Everyone RUN!" The room door closed, and the walls opened as 'Mine Goblins' stormed into the room and stone golems appeared in the room.

"It's a trap! Everyone let get out of here!" Naruto said, taking his teleport crystal out.

"Teleport Taft!" Nothing happened. "Teleport Taft!" Still nothing happened.

"We can't use our crystals!" Tetsuo said, looking at her crystal.

"Is this a Crystal-nullification area?" Naruto asked unsheathing his Katana, Nero only stayed silent as he equipped his weapons and pray for everyone.

The goblins charged, Nero and Naruto managed to take out the monsters easily. Ducker got thrown as one of the golem hit him. "Ahh!?" Ducker noticed a shadow on the ground, he looked up and saw Goblins raising their pick axe and striking it at Ducker. "Ahk! Ugh! AAAAhhhhh!" Ducker screamed as he disappeared into thousands of glass.

Naruto and Nero look, shocked. "No!" Naruto said as he kept slashing at the enemy. "Tetsuo, Sasamaru stay together! Nero get as much enemies as with your weapons reach!"

"Got it!" Nero did what he was told, but the swarms were endless even for his reach and power.

"Uagghh!" Tetsuo cried out as he disappeared into a thousand of glass.

"Tetsuo!" Sasamaru cried out his friend's name, he gritted his teeth. "Damn you!" He charged at the stone golem that killed Tetsuo and pierced it. The golem only raised its hand and strike at Sasamaru. "Uaghhh!" Sasamaru cried out as he got thrown away into a thousand glasses as well.

"Hyaaahhh!" Naruto cried out as he charged and killed any enemy that was near him. "Damn you all!" Naruto kept on killing recklessly, didn't care if he got hit by the enemy. Nero did the same action to kill everything in sight without stopping for anything!

Then everything stopped! The monsters stop moving and clapping was heard… the boy look up to where the source was heard… the boy from the sewers came floating down. "Well, well, well I applaud you two boys for foiling my plans…I'm slightly disappointed that Naruto hasn't gain IT yet."

He chuckles as the blond face was twist in rage! "You did this!?"

Orange hair boy nods, "yes…but, it seems the experiment was a failure." He snaps his fingers and the monsters retreated back in the walls. "Kazuto Kirigaya…or should say Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" he smirks at the boy's expression. "The runaway child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki…twin of Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze…who neglected-"

Naruto covered his eyes, "PLEASE STOP! I'M KAZUTO KIRIGAYA MY PARENTS DIE SHORTLY AFTER I WAS BORN! I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY NAME LIKE THAT!" he yelled in hopes that what he said was true, but in his soul, heart, and mind it wasn't…he was Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy huffs at Naruto, "whatever! Next time we meet you better get IT or I'll come after Sachi next!" the boy vanishes in the temperature rising, "my name is Scorch one of the bloodline kings…until next time Naruto!" He throws a smoke bomb and disappears! The boys were stunned by the turns of events…what in the hell is going on!?

They left the room as a knock-out Sachi was on the floor. Nero pick her up and went back to the town, both without a saying a word knowing there was no point in asking question without getting answers…for now.

When they arrive at the Inn the guild mark disappear from all three survivors screens. Naruto instantly knew what that meant. For a guild to be made, you need a total of five members…Keita committed to…suicide from seeing the mark disappear from his screen.

"W-w-what happen?" Sachi woke up in the room as Naruto and Nero were looking at her with sorrow in their eyes… "Naruto…what happen?" she asked Naruto said four word…

And those four words made her world collapse, "we couldn't save them…"

Chapter end…to be continue

**AK:…no matter how many times I watch that episode my soul dies a little… Next chapter will have Naruto helping Sachi get over her depression over her guild deaths, Silica meeting the blond ninja, and lastly Naruto revenge against Scorch and finally using Jutsu's and the reason he didn't use them in the trap-room.**

**Nero: also should AzureKing do the **Nicholas the Renegade **event in Christmas for Sachi? And should Argo be a main part of the team and should I put Sinon in the SAO or wait later on for the harem? And last question what should Asuna's last-hit item be? **

**Everyone please leave a review or suggestions for this story and we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ak: Naruto skills**

Slash

Thurst

Back Stab (High crit)

Charka *Passive* (unknown for now)

Scan

Stats

One Handed Sword: 665/1000

Blade Throwing: 300/1000

Parry: 339/1000

Battle Healing: 259/ 1000

Searching: 378/1000

Tracking: 289/1000

Hiding: 740/1000 (many reasons why this is high)

Night Vision: 448/1000

Extended Weight Limit:567/1000

Sprint:555/1000

Acrobatics: 500/1000

AK:If anyone has more ideas for skills until next chapter…**…have a nice wheeee….**


	4. Chapter 4

**February 23, 2024**

It had been months since the destructing of the guild that Sachi was in. Naruto was currently watching her sleep as she had some issues having her friends die that day. She blames Nero for not letting her join them and said boy left the team until Naruto can help Sachi back. He relay the information to Asuna who felt bad for the girl and hated the boy Scorch. Ever since, the two were looking for the killer and with no luck no one had information about that character.

Naruto watch over Sachi due to her suicide attempts, it went to the point that Naruto called Asuna to watch her or had to tie Sachi down to a bed whenever he had to leave for a while to earn Col. Eventually Naruto managed to talk Sachi out of constantly trying to commit suicide by having her live on to fight for her friends dream. For Sachi the feelings that she had for Naruto grew when she reflected on what he did for her. Nero however kept his distance from Sachi and made Naruto watch him just in case…in the real world Nero wasn't exactly one to brush off mistakes he would always feel bad about the smallest of his mistakes then sulk for days…and didn't help that his classmates tease him about. They meet a few years ago when Naruto asked Nero who to make a faster computer and the two were brother in arms in technology.

Sachi apologizes to Nero multiply times for her behavior and he accepted each one, but Naruto knew that for Sachi's sake Nero will hold this over his head for years to come. But, now the four were in their own special training area that didn't have monsters and trees that bear fruit! It was in the level 30 the ancient town that is in the ruins of Uruk (sorry can't think original name so I took this form the Epic of Gilgamesh.) Asuna and Sachi watch as the two boys were fighting, Nero was using a lance against Naruto katana. During the time the four all spent together they decide to take up certain skills to try to make the time in SAO as comfortable as possible. Nero and Naruto took up accessory making and other areas for that'll help them all in the future. Sachi took up sewing, repairing, and other skills for armor. Lastly Asuna took most of the house chores along with Nero who help in cooking and other things to help her.

Naruto was being push back by Nero lance! Even though the former has more levels than the rest he is still impress that his friend can do this. He look at this health bar and stops that battle, the girl s came to Naruto giving health items making Nero sulk with a dark cloud over his head.

After saying sorry Asuna looks at Naruto with some curiosity in them, "Naruto-kun…what happen to your scroll you got in the Tri-disaster challenge in the first floor?"

Sachi was told what happen about the three battles since the lockdown of SAO. Naruto pulls it out, "It supposed to give me these things called…jutsu's."

Nero tilted his head to one side. "Jutsu's…isn't that ninja techniques?" he asked. Making girl thought about Naruto dress in black breaking into their homes and stealing them into the night like in the edo period…then the dream went into overdrive and the girls had images of Naruto taking off the black ninja garments and _doing things_.

While the girls had steam coming from their ears Nero took it and read the scroll. "This is a for anybody who gains the 'charka' skill with this skill the user gains the equipments to use jutsu's and also the user gains a slight boost from it power." He says and continues, "To use the unique skills 'jutsu's' the user must use the hand seals to use it every time."

Asuna mind went back SAO and asked, "Hand seals?"

Naruto made ten hand seals in incredibly speed then his cheeks puffed up, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Naruto open his mouth and then a stream of fire went out to a tree and burn to a crisp. "That what it meant."

Sachi who eyes widen looks at Naruto, "Naruto-kun…why didn't you use it when the room…" she trail off as tear appeared.

Naruto sighs, "The skill gives splash damage and I can't stopped it from hurting others and gives out a LOT of DAMAGE." He explained. "Enough to take down anything up until level 38." Sachi nodded and in her mind in relief that Naruto didn't want to use for selfish reasons. Naruto stretch and told them he had to do a mission for client. He waves good-bye as the team says their good-byes as well. The lead groups are on floor 59 and Naruto's team would always be on break every 20 levels.

From a few hundred yards away was Scorch getting the snot beat out of him! "FUCK!" he said as a laser-like beam hit his arm ripping it off! "Damn you STORM!" the boy said a ball of flames and threw it at a girl with white hair. The ball was about to hit her until a mirror of ice stop it and melted away! "You too Snow!?"

Another girl walks up to the field with black hair in a blue battle kimono. "I told you before Scorch…if anyone harms Storm-sama…I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF THE BLOODLINE KINGS!" she said as ice started to appear the ground they were standing.

The white hair girl gave a lazy look, "Scorch why didn't you kill the girl? Now we must for the boy to get it, in who knows how long in this dull world. I order you to kill him the next time you see him!" Storm points her fingers a small beams of light came from them. "And if don't do it…will you'll what will happen!" she disappears in flash and the snow made another mirror then walk into it then the mirror melted into nothing.

Scorch starts to cry, "it's not fair…why do I have to die to give the boy my powers!? IT'S NOT FAIR!" he yells in the sky! "Damn you…master!"

**Floor 35: Forest of Wandering**

Naruto curse, he swore that he would kick Argo's butt after the flash info he got from her. The mission he needed to do was for everyone in SAO benefit.

"Damn it... where are those bastards..." Naruto ask himself. "And why does-Hm?" Naruto stop talking as he heard a grunt of pain. "Is someone in trouble?" Naruto quickly move toward the voice location.

After running for a minute to the place, he sees a young female with brown hair tied into twin tail and a pair of red eyes. The girl wear brown long coat with two iron shoulder guard, brown glove, and a matching brown boot. And the girl seem to be hugging a small white and blue wind dragon that seem to be dying, if the light surrounding it is any indication, she seem to be surrounded by one of the area strongest monster, Drunken Ape, there's three of them and the girl seem to be tired and distress already.

"-Pina!" The girl cry out to the small dragon that shatter and turn into a feather, Naruto curse as he see the danger and rush in, all the three apes already behind the girl, and one of them raise its weapon, a wooden club or something, and prepare to bash the girl as she look behind her in fear.

Bur before the ape can attack, all of them went still, and then shatter, behind them is Naruto, sword drawn. The girl looks at him. "Pina..." She whispers as tears starting to fall, she then looks at the feather that the small dragon turns into and picks it up. "Pina... Don't leave me alone... Pina!" The girl said as she starts to cry.

Naruto walk closer, sheathing his black sword. He bowed to her in shame. "I... I'm sorry." Naruto begin. "I wasn't fast enough to be able to save your friend."

"No..." The girl shook her head. "I was being stupid; I was stupid to think I could make it through the forest on my own..." The girl looks at Naruto with teary eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

Naruto look away, his hands clench into a fist, knowing what it feels like to lose a friend... And knowing someone else feel that pain and you can't do anything about it is just... "_There must be something! Come on think! I think heard something from Argo-chan about beast tamers... that's right!" _"Um... Does that feather happen to have an item name?" Naruto ask crouching down.

The girl blink, she touch the item and the name bar appear.

_Pina's Heart._

The girl looks stun for a moment, and start crying again, making Naruto more panic. "Ah! No... Um... Don't start the waterworks! I-I heard a rumor that if a pet monster heart still here, we can revive her!" The girl looks at Naruto. "Since Pina's heart is here, you can still revive her!"

"Really?" The girl looks hopefully to Naruto.

Naruto nods and smiled. "I think it's on the south side of floor 47, there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories, I heard there's a flower that bloom at its top can revive a pet."

The girl smiled, but then her happiness was gone. "Floor 47..."

Naruto scratch his head. "Well, I'd go get the flower for you, but the flower won't bloom if the pet owner isn't there."

The girl looks at Naruto again. "That information is enough, if I work hard to raise my level, then someday..."

Naruto look downs. "I'm sorry... They can only be revived after three days after death."

The girl looks shock. "No... It's my fault... I'm so sorry Pina."

Naruto stood up. "Don't worry, you have three days. I'll go with you." He went into his inventory box and pulled out his recent equipment and gave it to the young girl.

"Eh?" The girl looks at Naruto in surprise.

The girl took the items hesitantly. "Why are you helping me?"

Naruto look puts a hand on his face as if being embarrass. "If you promised not to laugh, I'll tell you." he said.

The girl's face was serious, "I promise."

Naruto hands cover his eyes, "it's because…you look like my little sister." He said with not a second thought.

She just burst into small giggles as Naruto looked the way hiding his red face from her. "I'm sorry Naruto-san." The girl went into her col account "Thank you... Um, I'm sure this isn't anywhere near enough to pay..." before she can finish it, Naruto stop her.

"No, it's okay; I'm not doing this for money." Naruto said since he already have too much money. "I'm just trying to help you."

The girl looks at him, and then she remembers something. "Ah! Um, I'm Silica." She introduces herself offering her hand. Remembering they don't know each other.

Naruto smile and took her hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki; it's nice to meet you. And don't call me 'San', I hate that honorific. Anyway, let's go to town first, its night and I need to to find someone around here."

**XXX**

**Floor 35: Mische**

The two have arrived at the town, which by now is filled with lights since its night time. Silica and Naruto are walking in the light filled street in peace; with Naruto looking at the town with hawk-like eyes. Silica was enjoying the walk.

"Oh! It's Silica-chan!" Silica stop hearing her name being call and Naruto stopping as well, two male run toward her, one of them have brown hair and the other red hair. "You're late! We were worried."

"Uh... um..." Silica backing away slightly.

"Let's party up sometime! We can go wherever you want!" The red hair one said.

"That's very kind of you... but..." Silica looks at Naruto standing beside her still looking around the town. Then she immediately grabs his arm, resulting a surprise and slight blushing Naruto. "I'll be in a party with him for a while. The two male glares at Naruto, in which he gave them the middle finger. "I'm sorry." Silica said as she drags Naruto away from the two.

"What's with those two?" Naruto ask.

"I'm very sorry about that."

"Your fans or something?" he asked with a smiled.

"No... They just want me around as a mascot." Silica looks sad. "But I get full of myself when they began to call me..." She stops walking. "Dragon tamer Silica..." She said as a tear fall from her eye.

"Don't worry." Silica looks at Naruto. "People makes mistake, and we'll save your partner for sure!"

Silica smiles and nodded. "Right!"

They continued to walk as Silica asks where Naruto where he lives and he said on level 50. "But, it's too far to go back, so today I'll crash at an inn."

Silica smiles, "really? The cheesecake in the inn is really good!"

"Oh if it isn't Silica-chan, oh ho so you made it out of the forest eh well I'm relieved that your safe but there seems to be something missing."

Silica shifted where she stood and looked down in shame, "P-Pina's dead." she said softly, "But I will bring her back." the lady with red hair and black outfit walked towards them.

"So this boy going to help you? hmm.. it seems that you got a _real_ good one.." She walked over to Naruto and circled him for a moment before stopping in front of Naruto and raising his head with her hand. "How's about you ditch these little girl? And join me? I could use a person with such a good _blade_." she said in a sultry voice.

But Naruto wasn't about to be taken by her actions, he moves her hand away, "Sorry, but I gave my word to Silica that I'll help her bring her dragon back and I'll keep it."

Taking little offense at his actions she walked back to her group, "Oh that's too bad I could have really used another weapon like yours but if you ever get bored then don't hesitate to call me." she replied as she sent Naruto a request which he ignored for the moment as his group walked away to the town gates. "Why is she so mean?"

Before Naruto can explain, two voices came out from behind him. "Naruto-kun/Naruto!" he turns and saw Sachi and Asuna then smiles at them. The girls saw Silica holding his arms and glare at her and then she glare back everyone in the town were slightly afraid of this battle. Naruto just blinks in confusion "Eh?"

**Drakengard Inn**

"... I see. I understand now." Asuna said, right now the four of them are sitting in a table. Naruto telling Asuna and Sachi the whole summary. "It's so like Naruto to just help anyone." Sachi said with a sigh. _'And of course it had to be a cute girl.'_

"Why is she so mean?" Silica asks, looking at her drink.

"Is SAO your first MMO?" Naruto ask the girl.

"Yes."

"In any online game, a lots of people personalities change." Naruto explain.

"Yeah, some enjoy playing as outright villains." Sachi said.

"Our player's indicators are green right?" Silica looks at the three as Naruto explanation continues. "If you commit a crime, the indicator will turn orange. The worst criminals, 'Player Killers', those who've killed someone, are known as red players." He said remembering Scorch and realizes something about him!

Silica looks at Naruto in surprise. "You mean murderers?"

Naruto nods. "In any other games, they could've had fun while role-playing as the bad guys, however, Sword Art Online is different..." Silica face showed she knows what Naruto meant. "This game isn't really a game at all..." Naruto said in anger clenching his glass.

"Naruto..." Silica said in worry.

Naruto then realize he made Silica worried. "Ah! I'm sorry..."

Silica shook her head. "Naruto! You're a good person!" Silica then, to Naruto surprise (and the girls anger), stand up and put her hands on Naruto's. "You saved me!" Naruto nod in agreement.

Naruto blinks, and then smile. "Heh, it seems likes you're the one who cheer me up instead the other way around." Then Naruto unconsciously put on his foxy smile. "Thanks Silica."

Silica face went red as she quickly draws back her hands. "Ah! O-our food is late! E-excuse me, our foods hasn't arrived yet..."

Naruto look in confusion. While the other two girls wonder where Nero was at.

XXX

Nero was holding pot of honey in top of a tree and monsters were waiting for him in the ground. "Someone help!" and we this will have to wait for another chapter.

**XXX**

**Silica's Room**

Silica sigh as she lie down on her bed, after the discussion, the four of them decide to rest for the night, and girls were kind enough to rent her a room, even though it isn't necessary, but she appreciate it. Silica right now only in her underwear as she try to sleep.

But every time she closed her eyes, an individual face keep on appearing. _"If I told him I want to talk a little more, would he laugh at me?" _Then a knock on the door cut her line of thought.

"Silica? Are you still awake?" Naruto voice was heard outside the door.

"N-Naruto!?" She immediately sits up.

"We forgot that we had more to tell you about floor 27... Want to go over it tomorrow?" Naruto said from outside.

"It's fine! I was just thinking about that..." Silica got off the bed and jog to open the door, but when her hand touches the door knob, she realizes she still in her underwear.

After a few quick change later with Silica wearing light green pajama and her hair tied into twin tails again, both Naruto and the girls were inside her room, Naruto was setting up chairs and table in beside her bed where she's sitting. _"That was close..." _Silica thought with a red face.

"Hm? Silica is there something wrong?" Naruto ask Silica, who stays silent all this time.

"No! Nothing's wrong!" Silica quickly answers, and then she realizes Naruto put a golden bowl shape item on the table. "What's that item Naruto?"

"It's called a mirage sphere." The blond said then push a purple button on the top of the item. Then the golden bowl top started to fly above and project a hologram of Aincard.

"It's so pretty!" Silica said.

"Here" Naruto touch one of the floors of Aincard. "This is floor 47's town area." Then he touches a part of floor 47 area. "And this is the Hill of Memories, so we'll be following this route-" Then Asuna stop as he look at the door.

"Hey what-" Before Naruto can finish Asuna dash toward the door and open it.

"Who's there?" Asuna said as he looks around, but she can only hear someone running downstairs.

"That's..." Naruto said as he, Sachi, and Silica walk toward Asuna.

"What was that?" Silica asks.

"They heard us." Asuna answered.

"But unless you knocked, you can't hear through a door..." Silica said as the three of them re-enter the room.

"It's different if you're listening skill is high enough, but very few people invest the time raising it." Naruto explain.

"Why would they want to listen on us?" Silica asks.

The girls and Naruto look each other, and then Asuna look at the door.

**XXX**

**February 24, 2024 Floor 47: Floria**

When Silica opens her eyes, she is greeted by a wide fields fill with all kind of flowers and some tree's. "Uwaaahh..." Silica said in awe at the beautiful scenery. "It's like a dream." Silica said, she now wear a red coat with a silver breast-plate, a mini skirt inside, and a black long boot.

"This floor is known as the 'flower garden', the entire floor is covered in flowers." Naruto explain.

Silica then proceed to walk and look around, she crouch down to look at a flower then she spot a ladybug which flew away with Silica following the bug with her eyes, she then notice the area filled with couples. _"This is..." _Silica thought as she notice couples gathering romantically, it seems this place is a hot dating place. With that noticed, Silica face went red.

"Silica?" Naruto ask as he walks closer.

"Ah! S-sorry to keep you waiting!" Silica said as she stand up and begin to dust off the dust on her cloths and tidy her hair. The Sachi and Asuna aura's become visible and dark killing a lot of flowers.

"What's wrong?" Naruto ask.

"Ah, nothing, nothing at all." Silica answer.

"Let's go you two." Asuna ordered after Naruto confirm Silica condition.

"Okay, let's go Silica." Naruto said as he follows Naruto.

Silica blink, then smile. "Right." She said as she follows Naruto and the team.

After a couple of minutes walking, the three of them arrive at a bridge. "Here, take this." The second 'Rikudou Sennin' said as he took out something and shows it to Silica.

"What's this?" Silica asks inspecting the blue crystal on Naruto's hand.

"If something unexpected happens, and the girls or I tell you to warp out, use this crystal to jump to any town." Naruto said.

"But..." Silica hesitates.

"Promise me." Naruto said with a hard stare.

Silica went silent for a second before she nod. "All right." She said as she takes the crystal from the blond's hand.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot, here." Naruto said as he took out a short sword from his inventory. "Take this, it's a rare item I got from a monster a while back, but it should worth a good ten or sixteen level." Naruto said as he gives the sword to Silica, which the girl takes with hesitation. The sword has silver guard and handles that covered by white bandages, and it have the blade curves slightly and it was green as the grass in the town. She opens the item info and it said, "Kusanagi no Tsurugi… It deals plants monsters triple damage and all living monsters double damage." She was happy that Naruto gave her such powerful weapon.

"Thank you." Silica said as she changes her weapon.

"Okay, let's get going." Naruto said as he takes the lead. "This path leads to the hill of memories."

Silica looks toward where Naruto was heading and see a hill at the edge of the map.

"Hey come on." Silica snaps back as she was call by Asuna who walk ahead albeit slower.

Silica then quickly jog to catch up, which when she did Naruto return to his normal walking, with the girls behind of them just in case of attackers. The three of them walk in silent, and then Silica remembers the golden soup like thing Naruto gave to her yesterday. "Um... Naruto-" But before she can finish, she is cut off by a vein like thing grabbing her legs. "Ah? Kyaaaaaa!" Silica scream in surprise as a Venus plant monster grab her legs and raise her upside down, making Silica hold her skirt, she then look at the monster, which the monster open its mouth, much to her horror. "Kyaaaaa!" Silica screams swinging her sword wildly.

"Calm down Silica-chan!" Sachi yells. "It's really weak."

Asuna got out her rapier just in case if Silica needed help.

"N-Naruto! Asuna-san! Sachi-san! Help me!" Silica said swinging her sword blindly still holding her skirt. "Don't look! But save me!"

Naruto smile awkwardly while covering some of his eyes. "That's impossible..."

"S-stupid thing..." Silica said in anger as she had enough of being hanged upside down. "That's enough!" Silica said as she cut one of the plant tentacle holding her, then as the plant monster stager in pain, she cut the other tentacle holding her as she fall toward the monster, Silica then activate one of her skill, 'Thurst'. "Hyaah!" She cries out as she impales her rare short sword to the plant monster, destroying it.

After Silica land, she looks toward the team. "Did you guys see?"

Naruto now fully covering his eyes. "No, I didn't."

The girls both hit the back of his head and sigh. "Perv!" they said together.

**XXX**

After the incident, the three of them continue on. "Um... Naruto, can I ask a question?" Silica asks.

Naruto continued to walk as he looks at her. "You just did. Just joking, what is it Silica?" he said still chuckling at the joke.

"Well... can you tell me about your sister?" she asked, getting Asuna and Sachi curious as well.

"Why now, all of sudden?" Naruto asked as he helped kill more monsters.

"It's because you said I look like her." She told him as Naruto remember that he indeed said that. "I know it's impolite to talk about the real world in an online game, but would be okay with you?"

Naruto nods, "I'm actually adopted, my sister and I are really related by blood." The girls look surprised at that and the back of their minds '_another rival.'_ "We grew up together since we were like six, so I don't think she knows. Maybe that's why…I've been distancing myself from her. Our grandfather was really strict. When I turn eight he made us attend a local kendo dojo, I stop after two years mostly from no challenges from anybody from my age or older. My grandfather beat the living day lights of me." He said in emotionless tone, and girl's eyes begin to water from images they thought of.

"My god." Asuna said disturbed that the strong boy was beaten like that.

"Why didn't accept your choice?" Sachi wonder why Naruto suffer that treatment.

Silica look at Naruto he seems sad retelling his life, "that's terrible."

The boy shrugs, "So my sister said that she'd put enough effort for the both of us, and to stop our grandfather from hitting me. She work really hard after that, and made into the nationals." He told.

Sachi and Asuna were impressed about that, if she was in SAO she be a great help. Silica smiles at Naruto's little sister, accomplishing for doing that. "That's amazing Naruto-kun!"

This made the girls eyebrows twitch for the new suffix she gave, but her smile vanished as Naruto had grim look."But I always felt bad about it. Like perhaps she would rather enjoy doing something else," he gave a ruefully smile to Silica, "and secretly holds it against me. So it's possible that I'm helping you because it feels like a way to atone to my sister. Forgive my selfish actions."

Silica looks at Naruto, "I don't think that your sister hates you. you can't work that hard for someone you don't like!" she said getting in front of Naruto. "I'm sure that she really loves kendo! "

Naruto was turns gently as he smile at the young girl, "you keep reassuring me…thank you. I hope she does." he gently said. The girls were turning red from the look from Naruto's face.

Silica turns around, "okay! I'll do my best too!"she take a step forward and to everyone's surprise, the ground around her glow purple, and a purple cucumber like monster appear as Silica was trap on its mouth that fill with a lots of tongue like things. "Naruto! Help!" Silica said but cut off as one of the tentacle lick her.

***Slash* **

Naruto has slashed the monster, destroying it and freeing Silica. He looks at her and smiles as he put the blade on his shoulder.

Silica blush red, cover her legs as her mini-skirt almost gave away her panties.

"Let's go you two." Asuna said snapping Silica back, she still blush a little.

After walking a few minutes, they finally arrive at the destination. "The flower of revival is here?" Silica asks.

Naruto nod. "Yeah, if I remember correctly..." Sachi points toward an altar of some sort.

The three of them walk toward there, jog for Silica. After Silica arrive at the altar, the small altar glow and a beautiful white flower bloom from it. The three of them watch it on awe.

"Take it." Naruto said to Silica, who nod and take the flower.

_Pneuma Flower._

"This will bring Pina back, right?" Silica ask.

Naruto nod. "Yeah, believe it." Naruto said with a thumb up.

"I'm so glad..."

"Hey, there are lots of strong monsters here, let's revive here after we get back to town." Asuna said. "I'm sure she'd prefer it that way."

Silica nod. "Yeah!"

**XXX**

After the long walk back they finally arrive at the bridge. Suddenly Naruto put a hand up signaling the girls to stop.

"Naruto-kun?" the girls asked.

"Whoever's behind those trees's, come out." Naruto said toward the lines of tree across the bridge.

Then came out red hair women carrying a spear from one of the trees, she's the same red hair women the three of them encounter.

"Rosalia-san?" Silica said in surprise.

"If you can see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite high swordsman." Rosalia said. "It appears you manage to get the 'Pneuma Flower', congratulations. Now hand it over."

"W-what are you talking about?" Silica asks.

"That ain't going to happen, Rosalia." Naruto said as he moved in front of Silica.

"That's right Rosalia-san, or should i say, leader of the orange guild, 'Titan's hand." Asuna said, shocking the red-head and Silica.

Rosalia look surprise. "Heee..."

"But she's green!" Silica said.

"It's a simple trick." Naruto explain. "The green members lead them to where the orange players are waiting. A lot players got that from another game called 'The World'" he said as he gave a sense of nostalgia.

"So it was one of your friends listening to us last night?" Asuna ask.

"So the reason we were in the same party for two weeks..." Silica said placing the events.

Rosalia smiled. "That's right; I was assessing its strength while waiting for them to earn money from adventures." She said as she licks her lips. "and it seems I got REALLY lucky." Her eyes trying to disrobe Naruto.

Silica back away in fright.

"You were the prey I was most anticipating, it was a shame that you left." Rosalia said as she hugs her spear. "But then you said you were getting a rare item with this delicious boy." She let the spear go and looks at Naruto. "You knew all that and still go with anyway, are you an idiot? Or did she actually seduce you?"

"Neither of the above, it's because my friend going to help her AND, we've been looking for you." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalia ask.

"Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the 'Silver Flags', four people all but the leader died." Naruto said.

"Oh... The one with no money..." She said remembering.

"Their leader went from the warp points to the front lines, from morning until night, begging someone to avenge them, but he didn't want you killed." Naruto continue. "He wanted someone to jail you; can you understand how he felt?"

"Nope." Rosalia simply answers. "What kind of idiot takes this seriously? There's no proof killing someone here means they die in real life. Anyway, shouldn't you be more concern about yourself?" She said as she flicks her finger, but nothing happen. "OI YOU IDIOTS COME OUT!" she yells, but you can her glass shattering.

Naruto felt something he felt before…the time that Sachi's friends died! He looks up to see only one thing in the air! "SCORCH!" the same boy from many months ago was slowly descending from the air smiling at Naruto.

"YO!" he said as he reach the ground behind the Sachi and Asuna then he jumps over them and stood in front of Rosalia. "Don't bother trying to contact those weaklings…because I'd killed them all." He says in dark smile.

Rosalia attack him, but he dodge and trip her as he made…hand seals!? "Scorch Release: Super Steam Kill!" a orb made of red flames hit Rosalia chest and her HP bar instantly went to zero!

He looks at Naruto and scowls, "I need to kill you…"

Naruto who eyes turn into rage walks up ingnoring the words of the girls to ranaway with them. "why? First Sachi's firneds, and even this PK-ers…why kill them?"

Scorch sighs, "Master told us to do it…I fought against the programming to not kill Sachi after I left…and now if don't do this…I'll be the one who'll die." He got into a kenpo stance. "If you defeat me…I shall explain why your body looks like that and many other things as well!"

That was all the motivation Naruto needed to pulls out his blade! "Like I give a shit, I promise myself to avenge Sachi's friends!"

The two were about attack who will win in this battle!?

XXX

In the front lines

Heathcliff, The leader of the guild the knights of blood, was watching two players kill the boss of the floor! "Interesting, I didn't think two of their kind will be here!"

The monster was a giant walking suit of armor, it raise it battle-axe to kill a dark-skin boy who had blond hair. The dodges it and charges it with arms out. "Lariat!" he rips the monsters in half however the top part was still moving as the other player who was a girl with green hair and orange eyes attack that part! "Bug flight!" the girl armor spouted bug-like wings and stabs the armor helmet killing it!

Heathcliff smiles and said, "The game has gotten more fun now!" as he walks back to his base.

**AK: I hope everyone like that chapter! The next chapter will have the battle between Naruto and Scroch who also has jutsu's but the kekkei genkai that belongs to Pakura! Also in the next chappy will be Lisbeth intro along with a friends oc character , but wait the two mysterious players in the last part of this chapter!**

**Nero who still stuck in a tree. "HELP! Also we will explain more on charka and other things as well! Naruto is not godlike! Azureking told me remind you all!**

**AK: Anyway have a nice wheeee! **


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers,

It's come to my attention that I rush this story and so I going to start over. This revised version will show Naruto/Kazuto before SAO and meeting the people he will meet in the game. Anyway if there's any comments for me toget better for this revised version then tell me. Also if you want anything else like additional or take some girls from Naruto harem list, his choice of weapons, or should make guild just put it your reviews.

From, Azureking.


End file.
